vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Joel Gretsch
Joel Gretsch ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Er wird in der achten Staffel von Vampire Diaries die Rolle des Peter Maxwell spielen. Leben Joel Gretsch machte eine Schauspielausbildung am berühmten Guthrie-Theater in Minneapolis. 1989 ging er nach Los Angeles und gab dort sein Theaterdebüt in Molières Tartuffe. Anschließend spielte er den Titelhelden in John Patrick Shanleys Danny and the Deep Blue Sea. Seine Fernsehkarriere begann in den frühen neunziger Jahren, er wirkte mit bei einigen Episoden von Eine schrecklich nette Familie, Melrose Place und Saved by the Bell: The New Class. Später spielte er kleinere Rollen in den Fernsehserien CSI: Miami, JAG, Friends und Navy CIS. Dem Kinopublikum wurde Gretsch vor allem durch seine Rolle als Bobby Jones im DreamWorks-Film Die Legende von Bagger Vance bekannt, aber er spielte 2002 in Club der Cäsaren und Minority Report. In der von Steven Spielberg produzierten, Emmy-nominierten SciFi-Miniserie Taken spielte Gretsch die Rolle des Captain Owen Crawford. Von 2003 bis 2007 war er in der Hauptrolle des Tom Baldwin in der US-amerikanischen Fernsehserie 4400 – Die Rückkehrer zu sehen. 2007 spielte er den Thomas Gates in Das Vermächtnis des geheimen Buches. Ab 2009 bis 2011 verkörperte er Jack Landry, einen der Hauptcharaktere im Serien-Remake V – Die Besucher. Seit 1999 ist Gretsch mit der Schauspielerin Melanie Shatner, der Tochter von William Shatner, verheiratet, mit der er zwei Kinder hat. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1993: Eine schrecklich nette Familie (Married… with Children, Folge 7×14) * 1994: Saved by the Bell: The New Class (Folge 2×11) * 1994: Melrose Place (Folge 3×06) * 1995: Friends (Folge 1×14) * 1999: JAG – Im Auftrag der Ehre (JAG, Folge 4×16) * 1999: Pacific Blue – Die Strandpolizei (Pacific Blue, Folge 4×20) * 1999: X-Factor: Das Unfassbare (Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction, 1 Folge) * 2000: Die Legende von Bagger Vance (The Legend of Bagger Vance, Spielfilm) – Regie: Robert Redford * 2002: Club der Cäsaren (The Emperor's Club, Spielfilm) – Regie: Michael Hoffman * 2002: Minority Report (Spielfilm) – Regie: Steven Spielberg * 2002: Taken (Miniserie, 5 Folgen) * 2003: CSI: Miami (Folge 2×04) * seit 2003: Navy CIS (NCIS, bislang 3 Folgen) * 2006: Criminal Intent – Verbrechen im Visier (Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Folge 6×03) * 2006: CSI: NY (Folge 2×18) * 2006: The Goode’s House (Glass House: The Good Mother, Spielfilm) – Regie: Steve Antin * 2004–2007: 4400 – Die Rückkehrer (The 4400) * 2007: Journeyman – Der Zeitspringer (Journeyman, 2 Folgen) * 2007: Das Vermächtnis des geheimen Buches (National Treasure: Book of Secrets, Spielfilm) – Regie: Jon Turteltaub * 2009: Burn Notice (Folge 2×12) * 2009: Push (Spielfilm) – Regie: Paul McGuigan * 2009–2011: V – Die Besucher (V) * 2012: Meine Schwester mit den zwei Gesichtern (Of Two Minds, Fernsehfilm) – Regie: Jim O'Hanlon * 2013: The Client List (2 Folgen) * 2013–2014: Witches of East End (5 Folgen) * 2014: Scorpion (Folge 1×02) * 2014: Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Folge 2×07) * 2015: Criminal Minds (Folge 11x06) Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 8 Darsteller